


No Good Deed Goes Left Unoticed

by Melifair



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An act of gentlemanly courtesy is not what it seems when Steve and Darcy attend Thor and Jane's wedding in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Goes Left Unoticed

There the list of reasons that would result in all the Avengers convalescing in Asgard was an exhaustive one. Wherein most of the 'reasons' were more like well thought out excuses, and some were, quite frankly...dumb as shit. Not that they'd ever be turned away - being allies of Thor, meant that their rag tag team of super-soldiers, spies, geniuses, and supporting smart asses, was usually welcome regardless of the reason. This time though, they actually had a legit purpose in being there! All at once! Dressed all fancy Asgardian-like to boot! 

Jane and Thor's wedding to be precise. In spite of the protestations of many, though none of that mattered to Thor. Mostly the nobility had issue with Jane being an Earthling. They felt she was not good enough for their prince and mightiest hero. Those closest to him - Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg - only expressed concern over the disparity in their respective longevities, but supported him and Jane nonetheless. 

Steve wasn't particularly close to Jane, only being acquainted to her through Darcy and Thor himself, but he had a vested interest in the happiness of the two literally star-crossed lovers. For reasons that were more personal than simply that of a comrade. 

"Hey, you're lookin' pretty sharp." She whispered as she sidled up to him, startling him out of his reverie. 

He'd been outfitted by the Asgardians rather resplendently. Dark leather trousers - Darcy would thank the gods forever and ever for whoever made that fashion choice - tucked into even darker leather boots, a dark blue fitted tunic - again, thanking gods forever and ever - and a deep, rich blue cloak, draped in Asgardian fashion and pinned with a silver star that mimicked the star of his shield, held casually at his side. He looked like the fantasy knight of all of her dreams, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek and remind herself that he was her friend.

"Y-you too," he started, eyes widening taking in her own appearance, swathed in shimmering, flowing purples, though corseted at the waist showing of curve and more cleavage than she ever shown in her life - especially considering the fact that she usually drowned herself in oversized sweaters and flannels, "I mean...you look beau-...really nice."

She nudged him playfully with her elbow, and gave him a cheeky smirk, "I clean up good."

His gaze skimmed over her ever so slightly, before he turned back to the celebration with a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

They left it at that. An awkward comfort zone of tantalizing tension that both knew was present, but of which neither knew if the other was aware. The festivities around them were a distraction though, and an entertaining one, to put it mildly. 

Fandral and Volstagg had invited Clint, Tony, and Natasha to a drinking contest, and it was very clear who was on the winning side, seeing as Tony was trying to do science with his eating utensils and Clint was lunging with intermittent arm flapping. Natasha just raised an impressed eyebrow at the drink in her hand before consuming some more. 

The sun was setting casting brilliant shades of pinks and oranges around the great hall, and as the sky continued to darken, the temperature dipped as well. Though it went unnoticed by most, seeing as Asgardian physiology could withstand higher extremes than any of the humans in their midst. To them it was a normal, but to a little squishy human like Darcy, it was actually pretty cold, and she couldn't help but shiver and hope that the goosebumps on her arms weren't too noticeable. Although they were almost painful when she subconsciously rubbed her hands over them to produce some kind of friction-based heat. 

"You're chattering." Steve's voice broke her attention away from their friends' antics enough to realize, that she was indeed chattering her teeth. 

The next thing she was aware of, was the swishing sound of heavy fabric, and the feel of that heavy fabric as it was wrapped around her shoulders. She looked down to see Steve's fingers adjusting the silver star to hold his cloak more snugly around her.

"Aren't you gonna be cold now?" She questioned, thankful his attention was on the star and not on her stunned face as she couldn't help but appreciate exactly how broad his shoulders were in that tunic.

He just grinned that infuriatingly attractive half grin of his while he adjusted the strap of his shield on his arm once he finished with the star.

"Super soldier, remember." 

"Ah," she looked down again, rustling the soft fabric between her fingers, "so...does this like make me your Asgardian prom date?" 

Any potential rebuttals from her companions were thwarted by the sudden raucous applause that erupted around them, and like any two normal people would do, they looked for the source of said distraction. Except they couldn't find anything noteworthy. In fact, it seemed as if everyone's attention was on them. 

"Steven!" Thor approached Steve wearing a wide smile, and clapped a strong hand on his shoulder, "I did not know you were taken with the lady Darcy!" 

Their response was simultaneous, single panicked and questioning syllables of 'huh' and 'what' from her and Steve respectively. 

"It is custom here to bestow one's cloak and crest upon their intended." 

The realization hit them both and they rushed to explain.

"She was cold!" 

"We're just friends!" 

Thor had a mixture of confusion and concern on his face, and the crowd around them quieted at the loss of reason to celebrate. Even the Midgardians amongst them seemed disappointed that she and Steve did not live up to their assumptions. 

"Oh god..." Jane's voice broke through the hushed murmurs as she appeared at Thor's side, trying her best to hold back an amused laugh. 

When Thor looked to her questioningly, she linked her arm with his, leaning into him as she explained, "Steve was just being a gentleman. Offering a lady a jacket is a gentlemanly thing to do on Earth. It's just a polite thing to do."

Darcy wished the cloak would just swallow her whole. Nothing like a cultural misunderstanding to have her accidentally almost hitched to Captain America. She began unfastening the star, ready to give Steve back his cloak, but Thor's hand stopped her. 

"I think we can overlook this misunderstanding." He smiled warmly, "Captain Rogers' intentions were noble and fitting within Midgardian customs. I would not fault either of you for not knowing those practiced here. Now let us feast! The night is young yet!" 

Only the God of Thunder could change the subject so commandingly and jovially at once. And everyone was quite happy and inebriated enough to oblige. Tony didn't waste the opportunity to poke fun at Steve, and while Darcy felt bad for the teasing that he was now subject to, she was very grateful to not have a the attention focused on herself. 

Darcy heaved a forceful sigh, dreading the impending uncomfortable awkwardness between her and Steve, only to have her heart nearly stop when she heard Jane murmur to Thor, "just give them time."


End file.
